


Bedtime Stories

by a0q3e



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a0q3e/pseuds/a0q3e
Summary: Jester dreams of Marian telling her about a lady client





	Bedtime Stories

After a long day, Jester settles into her bed for the night. She says her goodnights to Beau and to Nugget and then pulls the covers over her shoulders. Her mind then goes where it often goes when it needs comfort: her mother, Marian Lavorre. As she sleeps, Jester replays brief memories… of her mother singing to her as she tucked her into bed at night, of the two of them painting together, and of course, memories of the stories of interesting clients.

Jester replays these memories in her mind, and one seems to bubble to the surface, one so deep in her subconscious it is almost enough to rouse her from her sleep. Jester recalls her mother telling a particular story from when she was younger…

“Jester, I’ve already sung you a song, it’s time for my little Sapphire to go to sleep,” Marian whispered.

“But Mamaaa, I’m not tired yet,” Jester complained. “Just one little story? It can be little like me.”

Marian couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth.

“Just one little story, but after that…”

“Yes! I promise. I will go right to sleep after!” 

Jester held out her pinky finger.

Marian gave a small chuckle and wrapped her own pinky finger around her daughter’s. 

“Okay,” she began. “You know I have had many… clients, yes?”

Jester nodded her head vigorously. 

“And many I have told you about have been, well, rich men?”

Jester nodded again.

“Have I ever told you about my more… feminine clients?”

“Well… there was that one guy who was into wearing dresses and stuff. Does that count?”

Marian gave a small laugh, shaking her head.

“I mean clients that were women. Have I told you about any of them?”

Jester thought on it so intensely that her tongue poked out of the side of her mouth a little. 

“I don’t think so,” she answered.

“Well, then let me tell you about one of my old clients, from long ago. It isn’t as silly as some of the other stories I’ve told you, but I still think you’ll like it. What do you think?”

Jester grinned, nodding.

“Alright… this would have happened when you were much younger… maybe two or three. I was doing my show as usual, and I was making my way back to my room when a woman approached me.”

“Oooh, what did she look like? What she pretty? What was her hair like? Was she—”

Marian placed a finger on her own lips. _Shhhh._

“This woman was beautiful. Not pretty, not stunning, _ beautiful_. She was a half-elf with dark skin and this long, intricately braided black hair. Her eyes were golden and she had freckles… just like your little freckles,” Marian said, poking a teasing finger in Jester’s face.

“She wasn’t super slim like a half-elf though, she had some muscle, some curves. Now, as you know, I don’t allow clients to solicit immediately after a show, but she just carried herself with a sense of grace and a sense of purpose that I told Blude to tell her to wait until most of the other patrons had gone home before she could come up.”

“And then?” Jester blurted, unable to contain herself.

“Well, I went to my room and got ready. I made sure all was in order and then I waited and waited and waited…”

“And?”

“And at the end of the night, she made her way up with a tray of food and some flowers… unique to say the least.”

“That’s it?” Jester asked incredulously.

“Well, there was some… business we attended to… but afterward, we spoke for hours and hours. She was, to this day, one of the most interesting clients I’ve ever had.”

“Wow, mama,” Jester said softly before a yawn overtook her.

Marian also yawned and then brushed some stray hairs from Jester’s face.

“_ Wow _ is right, my little Sapphire,” Marian whispered back. 

Marian then leaned in and kissed her daughter on the forehead. 

“I love you, Jester.”

“Love… you… too… mama,” Jester managed as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Jester wakes the next morning, she feels an overflowing sense of contentedness and love and warmth. She opens her eyes and sees Nugget curled up at the foot of her bed. She peers across the room to Beau who is still sleeping, her soft snores making Jester smile even more because of how endearing they are. 

Jester sighs. She wonders _ why had she forgotten that memory? Why has it taken so long to resurface? Why has it resurfaced? _As her eyes linger on Beau’s peaceful, slumbering form, Jester realizes she has an answer to the last question.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something short i had written for on tumblr a little while ago... thought i should put it here instead. hope you liked it!


End file.
